blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow Day Showdown/Gallery/2
Hockey S4E12 Crusher cruising down the street.png S4E12 Crusher sings "A-B-C-D-E-F-G".png|♪ A-B-C-D-E-F-G ♪ S4E12 Crusher sings "Hot chocolate is all for me".png|♪ Hot chocolate is all for me! ♪ S4E12 Pickle appears in hockey equipment.png S4E12 Crusher startled by Pickle.png S4E12 Pickle "It's me".png S4E12 Pickle playing hockey.png S4E12 Crusher confused "You? Play hockey?".png S4E12 Pickle says "Sure".png S4E12 Pickle "You can try, too".png S4E12 Pickle gets a helmet.png S4E12 Pickle gets a hockey stick.png S4E12 Pickle gets skates.png S4E12 Crusher dressed in hockey equipment.png S4E12 Crusher unable to maintain his balance.png S4E12 Crusher slips.png S4E12 Crusher slides into the goal.png S4E12 Pickle "GOAL!".png|"GOOOOAAAALLLLL!!!" Snow sharks S4E12 Crusher hears Blaze's horn.png S4E12 Crusher stands up in shock.png S4E12 Blaze in the distance.png S4E12 Blaze is coming.png S4E12 Crusher "I've gotta do something".png S4E12 Crusher "I know!".png S4E12 Crusher deploying an invention.png S4E12 Invention assembles.png S4E12 Snow sharks revealed.png S4E12 Snow sharks jump into the snow.png S4E12 Snow sharks swim through the snow.png S4E12 Crusher makes a mean snow pun.png|Those snow sharks have oughta stop him cold! S4E12 Crusher leaves laughing.png S4E12 AJ sees the snow sharks.png S4E12 Snow sharks heading for Blaze.png S4E12 Snow sharks peek out of the snow.png S4E12 Blaze startled by a snow shark.png S4E12 Snow shark pursues Blaze.png S4E12 Blaze shocked by another snow shark.png S4E12 Blaze dodges yet another snow shark.png S4E12 Blaze jumps on a box.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ observing the snow sharks.png S4E12 Snow shark giggling next to Blaze.png S4E12 How will we stop them.png S4E12 We need a snow cannon.png S4E12 AJ showing his watch.png S4E12 Snow cannon diagram.png S4E12 Ice crystals in snow cannon.png S4E12 Ice crystals blast out.png S4E12 Ice crystals become snowflakes.png S4E12 Snowflakes merge together.png S4E12 Snowball formed.png S4E12 Snowball makes snow shark roll away.png S4E12 Blaze "Let's get building".png S4E12 Transformation interface.png S4E12 First part needed.png S4E12 Water tank materializes.png S4E12 Second part needed.png S4E12 Air compressor materializes.png S4E12 Last part needed.png S4E12 Fan materializes.png S4E12 Snow cannon transformation complete.png S4E12 Blaze transforms.png S4E12 Blaze the snow cannon.png S4E12 AJ gets on Blaze.png|Alright! S4E12 Blaze about to charge.png S4E12 Blaze driving down the street.png S4E12 Blaze about to face a snow shark.png S4E12 First snow shark appears.png S4E12 AJ reminding Blaze of the snow shark.png S4E12 Blaze "Snow cannon, activate!".png S4E12 Snow cannon starts to spin.png S4E12 Blaze firing snow.png S4E12 Snow shark jumps up.png S4E12 Snow shark gets blasted with snow.png S4E12 Snow shark wrapped in a snowball.png S4E12 Snow shark rolling away.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ prevail.png S4E12 There are still three snow sharks left.png S4E12 Look for a snow shark.png S4E12 Zoom through the street.png S4E12 Snow shark spotted.png S4E12 Blaze jumps up.png S4E12 Blaze firing more snow.png S4E12 Second snow shark hit.png S4E12 Second snow shark in a snowball.png S4E12 Second snow shark rolls away.png S4E12 Blaze "Keep looking".png S4E12 Find another snow shark.png S4E12 Another street pan.png S4E12 Third snow shark found.png S4E12 Blaze giving a third blast of snow.png S4E12 Third snow shark hit.png S4E12 Third snow shark in a snowball.png S4E12 Third snow shark rolls away.png S4E12 Blaze prevails again.png S4E12 There's one snow shark left.png S4E12 Look for the last snow shark.png S4E12 Yet another street pan.png S4E12 Final snow shark spotted.png S4E12 Blaze preparing the final attack.png S4E12 Blaze fires snow one last time.png S4E12 Last snow shark hit.png S4E12 Last snow shark in a snowball.png S4E12 Last snow shark rolls away.png S4E12 Blaze got all the snow sharks.png S4E12 Blaze making a snow pun.png|"Snow sharks, snow problem!" LOL! S4E12 Blaze and AJ "Let's keep moving".png S4E12 Blaze continues on.png Skiing S4E12 Crusher singing in the streets.png|♪ I want all the hot chocolate ♪ S4E12 Crusher sings "Hot chocolate, hot chocolate".png|♪ Hot chocolate, hot chocolate ♪ S4E12 Crusher sings "I want it all for me".png|♪ I want all the hot chocolate, I want it all for me! ♪ S4E12 Pickle skiis up to Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher startled by Pickle again.png S4E12 Pickle "I found something else".png S4E12 Pickle skis around Crusher.png S4E12 Crusher "You ski now?".png S4E12 Pickle "It's easy".png S4E12 Pickle gets some goggles.png S4E12 Pickle gets some ski poles.png S4E12 Pickle gets some skis.png S4E12 Crusher wearing skiing equipment.png S4E12 Pickle about to give Crusher a push.png S4E12 Crusher pushed forward.png S4E12 Crusher slides down the hill.png S4E12 Crusher approaches a pile of boxes.png S4E12 Crusher hits the boxes.png S4E12 Boxes fly into the air.png S4E12 Crusher hits more boxes.png S4E12 Boxes fall all over the place.png S4E12 Crusher hits even more boxes.png S4E12 More boxes fly in the air.png S4E12 Crusher jumps off a box.png S4E12 Crusher jumps over some boxes.png S4E12 Boxes make a wall.png S4E12 Crusher about to hit some trash cans.png S4E12 Crusher crashes into the trash cans.png S4E12 Crusher dazed "Why me?".png|"Why me?" Downhill box jump S4E12 Blaze approaches the hill.png S4E12 Blaze comes to a halt.png S4E12 Blaze sees the box mess.png S4E12 Box wall blocking the street.png S4E12 AJ "You can only fit through the biggest hole".png S4E12 Blaze to viewer "Help us look".png S4E12 Where's the biggest hole.png S4E12 Blaze "Hang on, AJ".png S4E12 Blaze getting a sled ready.png S4E12 Blaze jumps on the sled.png S4E12 Blaze sleds down the hill.png S4E12 Blaze cheering as he sleds.png S4E12 Blaze jumps off a box.png S4E12 Blaze jumping through the hole.png S4E12 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S4E12 Blaze "We made it!".png|We made it! S4E12 More trouble ahead.png S4E12 Another box wall.png S4E12 We need the biggest hole.png S4E12 Now which hole is the biggest.png S4E12 Blaze jumping through the biggest hole.png S4E12 Blaze passed the second box wall.png S4E12 Blaze cheers after passing the second box wall.png S4E12 AJ "Nice one, Blaze".png|Nice one, Blaze! S4E12 Blaze says there's one pile left.png S4E12 Last box wall.png S4E12 Blaze jumps off the last box ramp.png S4E12 Blaze passing the last box wall.png S4E12 Blaze passed all the boxes.png S4E12 Blaze reaches the bottom.png S4E12 Blaze scatters snow.png S4E12 Blaze triumphant again.png S4E12 Blaze sees the hill where the hot chocolate is.png S4E12 Close up of snow hill.png S4E12 AJ "Next stop, hot chocolate!".png|"Next stop, hot chocolate." S4E12 Blaze goes on.png To return to the Snow Day Showdown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries